Proyecto Becrux
by AleksandrInozuka
Summary: Un lobo accidentalmente se topa con la patrulla canina, pero no es su primera vez en la civilización, lograran adaptarse o su pasado lo alcanzara. Advertencia: en esta historia puede haber tanto chicoxchico como chicoxchica en la versión canina. La patrulla canina no me pertenece ni Bahía aventura, solo mis OC
1. Capitulo Uno

El crujido de los árboles junto al aleteo de los pájaros se escuchaba a la distancia.

Ázzuen, un lobo de melena obscura, aunque más pequeño de lo normal tiene el doble de sensibilidad en sus sentidos que sus homólogos e instintivamente movió la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido. Gracias a que él y Kix un joven zorro plateado obscuro con , se encontraban en la ladera del barranco, lograron ver a la distancia un denso humo blanco y marrón.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentró e ignorando a los árboles quemándose o a los pájaros, oyó algo, apenas se escuchaba, pero no obstante ahí estaba. Al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, rápidamente abrió los ojos, soltando un jadeo con la boca entre abierta, no podía creer que aun hubiera alguien ahí pues ya había estado dentro de incendios antes, sabía lo peligroso que son y que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Con una mirada rápida, su compañero sabía lo que planeaba, y no le gustaba para nada.

—Se lo que piensas —Kix le devolvió la mirada, pero con angustia—. No es una buena idea.

—Ya lo sé —Le respondió mientras volvió a mirar al bosque—. Aun así, hay que salvarlos.

Sin más que decir, fue elevando su respiración, mientras endurecía sus músculos y tensaba su cuerpo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, fue antes de conocer a Kix y después de que su manada lo abandonara, aún era cachorro. los recuerdos siguen frescos en su mente, cuando su manada le dio la espalda, vio cómo se alejaban, y al intentar seguirlos su padre, lo retuvo en el suelo mientras le gruñía, dándole la indicación que se quedara. Y con la cola entre las patas espero, y espero más, hasta que toda la esperanza se convirtió en dolor, lo habían abandonado, todo porque lo consideraban débil y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, aunque en ese tiempo no lo entendía. Recuerda los días vagando con hambre y sin rumbo por el bosque, buscando a su manada y pedir redención, hasta que no pudo más y cayó al lado de un árbol caído, sin más energías sentía como moría.

Fue por suerte, mera suerte que su vida cambio completamente, unos humanos lo encontraron.

Ese fue su verdadero cambio, aunque recuerde vagamente, la sensación del frio pasto al ser remplazado por una calidez que no había sentido desde que su madre lo alejo de sus hermanos, la sensación de ser aceptado en una manada, su manada. Pero aun así solo quería morir, no tenía propósito, Después empezaron su educación y por mera curiosidad, termino descubriendo un explosivo escondido en el auto de sus dueños. Sus "dueños" al darse cuenta, le confesaron su verdad.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente, no era un buen momento, segundos después, al mirar por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a su hermano que se preparaba para seguirlo. Y con su enorme cuerpo, bloqueo a Kix para evitar que lo siguiera. —Quiero que vayas a nuestra madriguera del lago —Termino con una mirada dura que, mezclado con su antifaz natural grisáceo claro, dando un parecido a una máscara tribal en llamas logro afianzar su posición. Pero, aun así, no logro suprimir un rastro de tristeza en su rostro a tiempo.

Kix, aunque era aún joven, ha llegado a ser muy inteligente con la ayuda de él, y reconoció la tristeza de su hermano, empezó a tener miedo, aunque no de Ázzuen, si no de perderlo y ser incapaz de evitarlo. —¡No!, te acompañare —dio un paso a delante, desafiándolo—. _Tengo que_.

Lo último fue un susurro, que Ázzuen no logro escuchar. Y más rápido que un respiro lo tumbo al suelo en un sordo golpe. —¡Dije al lago! —. Dio un fuerte ladrido que resonó por el bosque, opacando el crujiente sonido del bosque. Con una mirada directa y enseñando sus caninos, logro intimidar lo suficiente a Kix para que aceptara su orden, que plegando su cola entre las patas evadió su mirada, al ver esto y sin ninguna otra palabra, lo soltó para ver cómo se levantaba, lentamente y con las patas temblando ligeramente, logro caminar a paso ligero, alejándose.

— _Solo no mueras_ —susurro, dando un último vistazo a su hermano mayor—. _Por favor_ —empezando a llorar se echó a correr y entre más se alejaba, menos se podía contenderse, llegando al punto que apenas veía a donde iba.

Cuando vio que ya se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar, Ázzuen se puso en marcha, solo dejando caer una lagrima solitaria, odiaba tener que ser de esa forma con el.

—Perdón, mi pequeño hermano —Y sin ninguna otra palabra, empezó a trotar, cada vez más rápido, llegando a ser una falta de definición para sus ojos, hasta que se acercó al incendio, y aunque no lo veía aun por los altos árboles, podía sentir la súbita de temperatura en el ambiente, y las partículas causadas por el fuego, cada vez haciéndose más denso. un poco de tiempo después y lentamente todo se tiño de un rojizo amarillento, el denso humo ahora empezó a entrar a bocanasos por sus fosas nasales, con ese nauseabundo olor a cenizas de arce, bajo su cuerpo y lo mantuvo cercas del suelo, tratando de respirar la menor cantidad de humo posible siguió adelante, sin embargo, incluso sus esfuerzos fallaron cuando empezó a tener dificultades para respirar, pero no se rindió, nunca lo ha hecho, y por dios que no empezara ahora.

Unos pasos después, se detuvo e ignorando todo lo demás empezó a olfatear el suelo, concentrado en su objetivo, siguió el rastro correcto y ahora con más fuerzas corrió, adentrándose en el incendio forestal, hasta que el olor se encontraba en su alrededor.

Pero algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, junto al olor que busca también se encontraba el inconfundible olor metálico de la sangre, y la fetidez de la carne quemada.

—Si alguien me escucha, ¡Respondan! —Enderezándose y con una postura firme, grito como pudo. Nadie respondió.

Temiendo lo peor, rastreo la fetidez hasta su origen, para descubrir, algo que juro jamás tener que volver a ver, ahí se encontraba una familia humana _"Civil"_ , sin vida. Posiblemente tratando de escapar.

El hombre se encontraba aplastado por un árbol en llamas, su dorso con las costillas fuera del cuerpo, desgarrado y cubierto de sangre, se hallaba con una expresión de terror y mirando hacia la mujer, posiblemente murió por la hemorragia masiva mientras se encontraba consciente.

La mujer, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos y tirada en el suelo, en una pose peculiar, aunque su rostro es indistinguible por graves quemaduras y su cuerpo parcialmente carbonizado, antes de morir logro protege lo que fuese que tuviera en los brazos.

El extrañado por la posición de la mujer, se acercó al cuerpo mientras aguantaba la respiración, tomando con su mandíbula el brazo de la mujer, e ignorando el horrible sabor, con algo de fuerza logro abrir sus brazos. Algo que hubiese querido no hacer.

En ese mismo momento, al abrir los brazos, se escuchó un sonido seco, y un bulto dio un par de vueltas hasta que se detuvo. Era un bebe, de no más de tres meses, envuelto en unas mantas ligeramente quemadas.

Con los ojos cerrados, y el rostro tranquilo, parecía tranquilamente dormido, sin que le molestara su alrededor. Él sabía que no estaba dormido, aun con sus años de entrenamiento, tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, para evitar gemir por el pobre cachorro.

Solo necesito segundos para saber lo que paso, posiblemente se encontraban acampando, sin darse cuenta del peligro que los rodeaba y cuando vieron el fuego, víctimas del terror, se echaron a correr sin ver que, de hecho, se adentraban al incendio. Él bebe estaría llorando, pero al poco tiempo se habría quedado dormido, o eso creyeron los padres, quienes se preguntarían que le paso a su niño, habrán dejado eso de lado para después y seguir escapando, se abran asustado aún más cuando las llamas les rodearon y el marido se habría detenido para calmar a su pareja, esta estaría llorando mientras tomaba posesivamente a su bebe. Pero no se habrían dado cuenta por su estado mental, que uno de los arboles estaba a punto de desplomarse, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y con un fuerte crujido este empezó a caer, el marido al darse cuenta empujo a su esposa junto a su hijo fuera del peligro, pero no antes que este lo aplastara rompiendo su caja torácica, causando un sangrado masivo, y con su vida escapándose rápidamente, habría visto donde estaba su esposa, sin quitar su mirada de terror. La esposa aun en conmoción y sin creer que acababa de pasar, se habría quedado un minuto sin reaccionar, cayéndose de rodillas mientras lloraba por su amado esposo. Y cuando por fin intento levantarse para irse, descubrió que no podía caminar, así que hiso lo último que podía hacer una madre, proteger a su hijo, aun sin darse cuenta que este ya había muerto tiempo atrás. Muriendo un poco después por intoxicación y rodeado de llamas que la quemaban. A veces se odiaba a sí mismo.

Este momento, supo que ya no había nada que hacer, había llegado tarde, dándose la vuelta se disponía a correr, pero no antes de voltear y mirar a la familia, dando sus respetos y un adiós.

Ya llevaba unos minutos corriendo cuando de repente obtuvo un grave ataque de tos, su cuerpo intentaba sacar toda la mierda que respiro, ya sabía lo que significaba y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Aumentando el ritmo, ahora corriendo por su vida, pero mientras dejaba atrás árbol por árbol, su vista se volvía de túnel, pasando a ser destellos de su pasado, cuando sus dueños le confesaron que eran AIRBORNE, su entrenamiento, y sobre todo el día que se unió al pelotón como un igual, cada cara, ya sean amigos, o enemigos, se quedaron grabados en su mente. Lo último que curso su mente, fue la misión final, donde conoció a su hermano zorro «Tengo que salir de aquí» dejando a un lado el pasado, logro esquivar un árbol que se caía en frente de él justo a tiempo, pero cada vez veía más obscuro, sus pulmones ardían, casi no podía respirar hasta que paso lo inevitable, lentamente dejo de correr.

Cayendo en lo que parecía hierva intacta y respirando cada vez más lento «Perdón Kix» ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.

En otra parte del bosque, se encontraba un chico que rondaba los 18 a 20 años, con una tableta en sus manos, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por esta, haciendo los cálculos mentales, termino señalando varios puntos cercanos del mapa virtual.

—Skye, El aire va en dirección sureste —hablo Ryder por el micrófono de su casco—. Suelta tu carga en el sector Charly 15, Rumbo NE —Tenía un plan, sabía que no tenían suficiente carga para un incendio de este calibre, ya se había esparcido por muchas hectáreas, pero para poder seguir propagándose tenía que seguir la dirección del aire y pasar por ese sector, si no podía apagarlo al menos lo contendría.

En su Tablet una luz rosa cobro vida dos veces, dando a entender que comprendía la información y estaba en ejecución.

Mientras tanto en el aire con el imponente sonido característico de las hélices de un helicóptero pesado, se veía un Ka-32 ruso modificado, con los colores rojo y blanco, llevando debajo de él anclado un gran contenedor metálico, lleno de una mezcla de agua y retardante de fuego.

Sobrevolando la posición indicada y con una agilidad sin precedentes, maniobro sobre los arboles mientras abría las compuertas, liberando la totalidad de su carga por varios segundos como si un grueso roció se tratará.

Ryder, admirando su trabajo volvió a repasar la situación, por si paso algo de forma inadvertida —Ryder —de forma repentina, la radio cobro vida con la voz de Skye.

Él sabía que había algo mal, en situaciones como esta, solo se hablaba si era necesario. Rápidamente pulso el botón de su casco, con atención y seriedad respondió —Adelante.

Solo fueron un par de segundos, pero para el fueron horas, hasta que la radio volvió a cobrar vida —Zuma ve a un canino inconsciente, a menos de un klick de la contención —Volteo a ver y recordó que en el helicóptero se encontraba un labrador de color chocolate, con su uniforme naranja de rescatista y usando un casco de piloto, veía con unos prismáticos por la puerta trasera.

Ryder se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, si no actuaban rápido, este perro morirá, pero también sabía que la zona no era buena para un rescate aéreo, había demasiados árboles.

—Marshall y Chase, ya escucharon a Skye y saben qué hacer.

Al igual que antes, se le hiso una eternidad, sin darse cuenta que contenía la respiración, hasta que la luz roja y azul parpadearon dos veces, para dar un fuerte suspiro, sabía que todo dependía de ellos.

En otra parte del bosque, se encontraba un camión de bomberos bulldog 4x4, siendo conducido por un pastor alemán y de copiloto un dálmata.

Chase mantenía el volante con fuerza, tratando de ir lo más rápido que podía, los árboles se rompían como si fuesen simples ramas bajo el peso de la bestia. —Sigo sin entender como Ryder consiguió estos vehículos. —Repentinamente Marshall hablo, sin apartar la vista del camino. —No es que me queje, pero estas cosas deben de costar una burrada. —dio una mirada rápida, para ver si lo estaba escuchando —Y ni hablar del combustible.

Chase, al darse cuenta que ya había terminado y sin apartar la vista del camino o de los instrumentos, respondió —hasta donde sé, alguien los dono y Ryder no es tonto, primero vio que todo fuera legal antes de aceptarlos. —antes que pudiera continuar, pasaron un gran tronco que sacudió fuertemente al camión —Además Ryder y Rocky, lograron disminuir el consumo en más del 60%.

Las dudas de Marshall tenían fundamentos, no todos los días alguien desconocido le regala vehículos costosos a una pequeña organización, Ryder y Katie estuvieron bastante ocupados gracias a ello, desde construir un hangar subterráneo para vehículos pesados, hasta conseguir los permisos para poder operarlos y modificarlos para el uso de los chicos.

Cinco minutos después de su pequeña charla y topándose solamente con un par de incendios menores, los cuales literalmente pasaron por encima apagándolos con el sistema anti-incendios controlado por la computadora del asiento de Marshall, lograron llegar al lugar asignado.

El dálmata, con sus patas doblo el portátil para después de un solo movimiento replegarlo hacia el descansa brazos. Atento al entorno y girando la cabeza varias veces, busco al canino. No tardó mucho en encontrar una protuberancia obscura, casi negra en el matiz verde y marrón.

Con un movimiento de su pata, apuntando la dirección de Ázzuen. Chase se dio cuenta, y asistiendo con la mirada, dio un giro de 45 grados hacia la derecha. —Marshall —Sonaba inusualmente extrañado.

El dálmata curioso, volteo a ver a su amigo. —Que pasa bro?

Chase tenia las dudas en su cabeza, pero también sabía que no debe distraerlo. —No es nada —El dálmata solo le dio una mueca escéptica, no le creía nada. —Enserio no es nada —con una mirada rápida, Marshall decidió dejarlo.

Llegaron con Azzuen unos segundos después, Marshall abrió la puerta dejando caer una de las tres rampas que instalo Ryder, pues sabía que el camión era demasiado alto.

Bajo rápidamente mientras sostenía con su boca la soga de una camilla de plástico naranja. Se desplazó a paso apresurado, recorriendo en pocos segundos los 10 metros que los separaba de Ázzuen. En el momento que llego se dio cuenta de algo, no era un perro como Ryder creía, más bien un lobo ¡Un lobo! Él sabía que eran peligrosos, lo sabía por carne propia. Meditando sobre la situación, llego a una conclusión rápida. Se encontraba mal, tenía una respiración superficial y con hollín en las fosas nasales, ya no representaba una amenaza para el o sus amigos, pero necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Ahora era su responsabilidad salvarlo, y no iba a fallar.

Con todas sus fuerzas y con un firme agarrón de sus mandíbulas, lo tomo por el lomo como si fuera un cachorro. Le tomo algo de tiempo poder moverlo hasta la camilla y acomodarlo. Pues, aunque era un poco más pesado que el mismo, el suelo en el que se encontraban no era el adecuado para arrastrar algo además de que tenía cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Una vez en la camilla tomo las correas para posicionarlas firmemente sobre él y así evitar que se lastimara en el traslado.

Volviendo a tomar la soga con la boca, logro avanzar a medio camino de regreso, cuando una voz lo sorprendió. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —Desde el camión, Chase se encontraba con la cabeza fuera de la ventana.

Dejando caer un momento la soga, miro a Chase con el ceño fruncido. —No, estoy bien —Le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, para volver a tomar la soga y seguir.

Un poco de tiempo después, Chase confirmo sus sospechas cuando Marshall estaba subiendo al lobo por la rampa, Aunque no le gustara, confiaba en su amigo. Por lo que no dijo nada y se preparó para arrancar.

Una vez con el lobo en la parte trasera de la cabina y Marshall atendiéndolo, quito el freno de estacionamiento y lentamente acelero, girando el camión para salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto atrás, El dálmata tomo una jeringa con 3.5 mg de hidroxicobalamin con la ayuda de su mochila para después utilizar una máscara de oxígeno, ayudándolo a respirar mejor.

Él sabía que esto solo lo estabilizaría temporalmente, aun necesitaba llegar con Katie en menos de quince minutos o no lo lograría, con esto en mente activo su radio —Ryder —por unos momentos, solo se escuchó estática, hasta que fue remplazada por una voz metálica. —Adelante.

Tomando una profunda respiración abrió el canal —Ya lo tenemos, nos dirigimos hacia el sendero más cercano, pero necesito una extracción por helicóptero.

Del otro lado del canal, se encontraba Ryder con su tableta, buscando por los mapas una zona para que Skye pudiera aterrizar. Cuando vio un camino a 600 metros de los chicos, lo conocía ya que lo tuvieron que cerrar hace 4 años porque el terreno era inseguro, pero esa sección en específico debería estar bien.

Con un fluido movimiento de dedos, envió las coordenadas a los sistemas GPS de los vehículos.

—Skye, aterriza en el lugar marcado y espera a los chicos —Tomando un respiro rápido siguió hablando. —Chase, te envié las coordenadas, ve y ayuda a Marshall a subir al helicóptero con el perro y después reúnete conmigo en el sector Delta 16.

Tres destellos de luz cobraron vida en su tableta, la roja, azul y rosa. Con el dedo pulgar e índice se froto el puente nasal, soltando un largo suspiro.

En el aire, Skye se encontraba ajustando la trayectoria para un aterrizaje controlado. —Zuma, prepárate para aterrizar —ella volteo rápidamente para ver a zuma, quien solo asistió con la mirada. Volviendo a mirar hacia afuera y con ayuda del GPS, busco el camino abandonado cuando escucho el sonido metálico de la puerta cerrándose, siendo opacado por el sonido de los rotores.

Solo se veían árboles y arbustos, ni rastro del camino. En la segunda pasada logro ver un pequeño espacio entre la vegetación, de aproximadamente 5 metros de ancho, y por ahí se distinguía un viejo camino.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, no había un lugar para aterrizar, incluso el camino no era lo suficientemente grande. Solo le quedaba una opción, utilizar las palas del rotor para crear la zona de aterrizaje. Sonaba fácil, como una podadora.

Ella sabía que no era así, solo era necesario un error de cálculo, por más pequeño y simple que fuese. Como cortar una rama más gruesa de lo normal o desviarse del camino para terminar estrellándose.

Tomo su decisión, solo miro a Zuma y le dijo. —Agárrate fuerte —tomando los controles con firmeza, guio al helicóptero para alinearse con el camino, solo tomo unos segundos para comenzar el descenso, cuando llego a los 25 metros de altura, desacelero completamente, Skye vio que las copas de los arboles estaban muy cercas, a los 16 metros el helicóptero empezó a descender más rápido, rápidamente tubo que compensar para evitar estrellarse, ya faltaba poco, solo unos 14 metros más y estaban en tierra, cuando de repente toda la cabina empezó a retumbar con un tronador sonido y sacudirse fuertemente, ella supo que ya habían empezado a cortar las ramas arbustos de alrededor, lentamente siguió descendiendo hasta que un golpe en seco los detuvo, habían aterrizado.

Tardaron alrededor de tres minutos en lograr llegar, Chase detuvo el camión a 17 metros del helicóptero, no quera causar problemas con el despegue. Cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y su rampa llego al nivel de suelo, vieron a Zuma correr hacia ellos, Rápidamente Marshall abrió la puerta para bajar y con ayuda de su amigo labrador, tomaron la soga y empezaron a arrastrar la camilla hasta el helicóptero, lograron subirlo sin mayores problemas.

—eh, amigo —Apenas se podía distinguir la voz de Zuma mientras sostenía en su hocico unos cascos. —será mejor que te los pongas —Marshall entendió lo que quería decir, los helicópteros normalmente son muy ruidosos y pueden dañar los tímpanos.

—Gracias —contesto utilizando su mochila para ponérselo.

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba asegurado, Skye comenzó a despegar.

Comenzando a avanzar lentamente, el helicóptero logro ganar altura a tiempo y cuando superaron la altura de los árboles. Skye dio un ligero festejo, había podido aterrizar y despegar en un lugar sin espacio para hacerlo, era un nuevo logro para ella.

Después de quince minutos, habían logrado llegar a la clínica de bahía aventura, Skye no quiso forzar al máximo el helicóptero, pues no sabía cuándos daños habían recibido sus aspas. Pero fue un alivio cuando vieron a Katie afuera, lista para recibir al paciente. Una vez que tomaron tierra vio como Katie ayudaba a los chicos para bajar al lobo, quien ya sabía de qué se trataba, pues en el trayecto, sintonizo su radio con la señal de la clínica.

Ella quería quedarse, pero no podía. Ahora mismo tenía que llevar su Ka-32 devuelta al helipuerto del hangar.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Ázzuen llego al hospital y una hora y media desde que Ryder y los chicos llegaron, se encontraban sentados en la recepción, completamente exhaustos excepto Rocky quien fue el único que se quedó en la base, estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando Katie entro a la recepción.

—Como se encuentra —Fue la voz de Ryder, que la estaba mirando con sus ojos cansados pero tranquilos.

—No sé cómo, pero el lobo ahora se encuentra prácticamente sano —Katie respondió sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar, es anatómicamente imposible.

Ryder se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, Rápidamente volteo para ver a Chase, quien se estaba rascando la cabeza nerviosamente mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas —Tal vez se nos pasó informarte que era un lobo —Chase con tanto ajetreo se le olvido ese pequeño detalle.

Ryder vio esto y solo negó con la cabeza, divertido por la situación lo dejo pasar.

Katie solo sonreía, Aun no creía la forma tan casual que podían olvidar las cosas —Como sea, no debería despertar en dos días.

«aunque no sé porque tenga ese tatuaje rojo en forma de derrame» Termino pensando en la extraña marca de sus cuatro patas.

Ryder, viéndola a los ojos, se aguantaba la risa —Oh casi lo olvido, te enviare el informe en un rato para que lo archives.

Ella solo pudo fruncir el ceño, aun no entiende como el logro convencerla de fusionar la clínica con la patrulla, ahora ella tenía el doble de papeleo, y el tripe de dolor de cabeza.


	2. Capitulo Dos

Ázzuen veía al equipo SEAL con recelo, nunca le gusto trabajar con otros equipos fuera de los Delta, sabia como operaban las escuadras A, B y D, confiaba en ellos. Pero en estos SEAL's que ocultan su identidad tras sus máscaras de calavera, ni tienen olor. En ellos no confía nada, los Delta nunca usan máscaras, prefieren esconderse a simple vista, es más eficaz.

En un rápido movimiento, volteo para ver a David. Quien se encontraba tranquilamente en su asiento limpiando su AK-74su, con rostro relajado y sin una pisca de sospecha, desde que lo adopto su hermano, jamás ha entendido como puede ser tan relajado.

David dio un vistazo rápido entre el rabillo. —Recuerda la misión—. Dejando de lado su AK, le acaricio con suavidad entre las orejas. —Intenta no matarlos.

Ázzuen solo dio un ligero gruñido, tenía razón. Hace unas horas, un destructor desconocido invadió el territorio estadunidense, normalmente en estos casos usarían un misil Harpoon RGM-84 para volarlo por los aires. Pero el pentágono no quiere problemas internacionales así que idearon un plan que, para su gusto, es de idiotas. Una misión conjunta entre el primer destacamento de fuerzas especiales delta, escuadrón C y Los Navy's SEAL equipo 6, escuadra blanca. Primero se infiltran en el buque sin sonar la alarma, después los Navy se quedan para proteger el punto de extracción y supresión de enemigos si es necesario, mientras ellos robaban toda la información del servidor y sabotearlo para salir sin siquiera ser notado.

No sabía quién fue el imbécil que hiso este plan, pero si lo encuentra le dará una buena mordida, demasiadas cosas podían salir mal de un plan tan vago. " _Este plan no sobrevivirá al contacto hostil"._

Dio un vistazo a su equipamiento, era experimental. Desarrollado secretamente por el gobierno de estados unidos para la infiltración, le cubría completamente de un color gris obscuro con placas de blindaje ultra ligeras. Lo más notable eran su casco que le cubría su rostro con un HUD interactivo y la mochila en la que transportaba el corazón del traje junto con las armas.

—es ist, pero esto es una mierda—. Hablo Ázzuen a su amigo sin quitar la mirada de su casco. —No tenemos nada de información y el plan es pésimo.

David con su pulgar y dedo índice frotó su barba, era corta y gruesa. —tal vez, pero hemos trabajado con menos y salimos bien—. Termino en encogiéndose de hombros, restando importancia.

Ázzuen solo suspiro, el nunca cambia. Volteo a ver al resto del equipo. Sentada al lado de David estaba Rebecca, la tiradora selecta. Es la persona más rápida y precisa que conoce, solo necesita un tiro para matar, aún no sabe cómo puede pasar desapercibida con ese cabello pelirrojo sedoso y brillante, es una farola, pero nunca es descubierta. Ella rellenaba los cargadores de su rifle de precisión MR762A1 con su munición especial.

Miranda conversaba con ella de trivialidades, mientras sostenía en su brazo un P-90 Táctico LIR, es la médica del equipo y sin duda tiene nervios de titanio, lo más notable de ella es su cabello rizado azulado sostenido con una coleta larga y sus ojos verdes. Delgada pero alta, debería estar rozando los 1,80 de altura, ni se molesta en averiguar cómo esas dos mujeres se llevan bien. Sinceramente no le importa, mientras su familia sea unida.

Tomas se divertía hablando alegremente con Kyle, era el granadero del equipo con una gran pasión con los explosivos, su arma favorita era la FN SCAR-H CQC con lanza granadas. La munición que utiliza es de su propia invención, aunque ruidosa tiene la capacidad de desmembrar a los enemigos con un par de ráfagas, sin duda mortal y por extraño que parezca tiene los mejores oídos para un humano. Es sin duda de los mejores en confundirse con la multitud gracias a su rostro tan casual.

Al final se encontraba Kyle, no le agrada mucho. Es aún peor que David, toma todo a la ligera y es demasiado relajado. Al menos tiene un buen sentido de humor, no como Rebecca que es retorcido, ella bromea sobre la situación. Él es un buen ametrallador con una HK G36 y cargador de tambor es capaz de suprimir al enemigo hasta poder eliminarlos o salir de ahí, es el más joven del equipo con 21 años, sus ojos azulados no han perdido su inocencia y alegría, cosa que no entiende pues ya ha matado y visto cosas horribles, tal vez le falta un tornillo. No se queja de eso, aunque le moleste su actitud, ya les ha salvado el pellejo, aun le cuesta creer que se pone serio cuando es necesario.

En frente de ellos estaban los SEAL's, sentados como si fuesen los mejores del mundo «tienen un palo metido por el culo» fue su primer pensamiento al verlos estoicos como una roca, sin dudas arrogantes. Un error que puede ser fatal. Entre ambos Equipos se encontraba una lancha rápida anclada y asegurada al suelo con correas planas, al menos lo rodeaba el ruido de los motores que lo tranquilizaba.

Iban dentro de un V-22TS Osprey furtivo, una aeronave experimental, con propulsores de un F-22 en lugar de las típicas hélices rotativas.

después de un breve rato Rebeca término de cargar sus balas especiales, echas para mayor precisión y menor ruido. —Relax Zuin, solo vamos a meternos a un Destructor armado hasta los dientes—. Le hablo mientras sacudía su palma derecha con entusiasmo. —solo son como a unos 300 hombres entrenados para matar—. Término sonriendo con ironía, ella sabía que los destructores normalmente llevan entre 200 y 300 más los oficiales.

Ázzuen solo suspiro, dejando eso de lado vio como un tripulante salió de la cabina. —Atención, estamos a un minuto de la zona de despliegue—. Grito al tomar entre sus dedos una palanca y sosteniéndola firmemente la bajo, unos segundos después se escuchó el golpeteo de los pestillos abriéndose, Después presiono un grueso botón para que la compuerta se abriera de golpe para detenerse a unos 5 centímetros de distancia, siguió bajando, pero esta vez lentamente hasta que se detuvo al nivel del suelo, creando una plataforma. Pero por fin se veían las pequeñas olas chocando entre sí por al menos 10 metros debajo de él.

David rápidamente se levantó, sujetándose de un arnés del fuselaje. —Ya oyeron. Llegamos a nuestra parada—. Al decir esto vio a Ázzuen teniendo dificultades con su equipo por lo que se soltó para arrodillándose a la altura de Ázzuen, y le ayudo a ponerse el casco. —Venga, Te ayudo—. Todos los demás ya llevaban su equipo de neopreno y los chalecos antibalas puestos.

Los Navy simplemente se levantaron aun estoicos y sin decir nada, Ázzuen ignoro esto para probar su equipo, su sistema de puntería funcionaba bien, la conexión neutral era estable, su MR556A1 modificado funcionaba, el HUD mostraba todo, el sistema de comunicación y vital estaba en orden, el sistema de guerra informática e Infiltración también, sus garras por control neuronal también.

Todo estaba en orden cuando empezaron a desacelerar, agarrándose fuerte, sintieron como paraban hasta quedar suspendidos sobre el agua a 3 metros.

Los Navy rápidamente fueron a la lancha y soltando los seguros metálicos de las sogas, estas se alojaron, dejándola suelta. Con un fuerte empujón esta empezó a rodar por los rodillos del suelo hasta que bajo por la plataforma y cayó, golpeando el agua.

Los primeros en saltar fueron los Navy, uno por uno terminaban a un metro de la superficie del pacifico, el corrió para tomar impulso y de un salto cayó al agua, se encontraba helada y solo veía espuma y burbujas. Cuando de repentinamente se desmayó.

Solo tardo un poco para despertar, solo que esta vez en una playa rocosa —Que pasa—. Susurro al ver el bosque frondoso en el fondo. —Donde estoy—. El mar estaba picado, era un día nubloso.

— _Acaso no recuerdas_ —. Se oyó una profunda voz, en dirección del bosque.

Rápidamente Ázzuen volteo con su lomo erizado y la cola en alto, para ver salir a otro lobo, igual a él, pero este era de color Naranja rojizo, Su antifaz de su rostro lo asemejaban a una máscara tribal con líneas suaves como el agua y de un color verde brillante.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente. —Rudolf—. Tan rápido como paso, se tranquilizó, para darse cuenta de algo. —¡Espera! Entonces ¿estoy soñando?

Rudolf asistió con la cabeza. — _Te metiste en un incendio idiota, ¿qué esperabas?_ —Le gruño retóricamente. —Cuando caíste, te puse en un coma inducido para curarte.

—Entonces, todo eso ¿Fue un sueño? —Ázzuen pregunto ligeramente aturdido. —No, eso fue un recuerdo.

Rudolf volvió a asistir — _Fue tu última misión, la que no quieres recordar_ —. Él se siguió acercando hasta estar frente a frente — _Cuando ellos nos abandonaron_ —. Se notaba enojado, Ázzuen solo cerro los ojos intentando olvidar. — _Pero, todo final tiene un nuevo inicio_ —. Él le dio la espalda a Ázzuen. — _Fue aquí, donde nuestra nueva vida inicio, cuando conociste a Kix._

En ese momento Ázzuen abrió los ojos precipitadamente —¡Kix! Tengo que buscarlo.

El lobo rojizo volteo a verlo — _Tienes razón_ —. Dijo mientras asistía. — _Alguien nos rescató, así que prepárate, te dieron un fuerte sedante, pero ya lo eliminé por completo_.

Ázzuen se acercó a él. —Gracias, por todo—. Solo para cerrar los ojos, esperando para despertar.

Con un ligero dolor de cabeza se levantó, todo estaba obscuro. «Debe ser media noche» pensó al intentar ver atreves de la penumbra, por suerte y que es un lobo, lo logro fácilmente.

«Ugh, Odio los hospitales» se repugno por el olor de desinfectante barato. Las paredes parecían blancas, la puerta del cuarto se encontraba cerrada y el en una jaula. «Y odio las jaulas aún más» pero rápidamente se alegró al ver que estaba mal cerrada. Con un pequeño movimiento de hocico, la abrió sin hacer siquiera ruido.

Rápidamente analizo su entorno, no quería salir por la puerta, había la posibilidad que del otro lado hubiese alguien patrullando, su única opción para escapar era la ventana.

Pata por pata, salió de la jaula hasta llegar a la ventana, ignorando lo demás. Se puso en dos patas y vio a través de ella, se encontraban en el segundo piso.

Podía abrir la ventana y saltar, si lo hacía bien podía escapar, pero si no, quedaría con varios huesos rotos.

Decidió quitar el pestillo de la ventana para abrirla, deslizándola hacia un lado logro abrirla y rápidamente se fue al fondo del cuarto «Rudolf, endurece mis músculos que saltare desde un segundo piso»

Sin confirmación y tomando un fuerte impulso, Corrió hacia la ventana lo más rápido que pudo. De un salto llego al marco con las patas delanteras, cuando sus patas traseras llegaron a tocar el marco, con todas sus fuerzas y usando este de catapulta, se impulsó hacia el exterior.

Empezó a caer rápidamente, y por uno o dos segundos se mantuvo en el aire, hasta que sus patas delanteras tocaron el suelo, devuelta usando todas sus fuerzas y flexionando las patas ligeramente, Redirigió su energía vertical hacia delante. Logrando ir al triple de su velocidad inicial, casi se tropieza, pero empezó a parar de forma gradual. Lo había logrado y solo con un tremendo dolor en sus patas, pero nada roto.

Vio a su alrededor, cuando vio un puente y del otro lado de este se encontraba una clase de faro sobre una colina, pero sin su foco. Decidió que ahí era un buen punto para comenzar por lo que fue al puente a velocidad lobuna. Sin embargo, recordó algo «Porque no me has hablado en todo este tiempo»

Tardo un poco en que la misma voz volviera a hablar « _al bloquear tus recuerdos también me bloqueaste a mí, no fue hasta que te desmallaste que tus defensas bajaron lo suficiente para desbloquear la entrada»_

con un movimiento de cabeza, comprendió lo que quería decir, no quiere recordar como su nueva familia lo abandono a su muerte «tut mir leid» Repentinamente se detuvo en seco y empezó a reír en silencio, hace tiempo que su muletilla había desaparecido, desde que le enseñaron primero a hablar alemán, se le había quedado.

Cuando se calmó y volvió a trotar, no tardó en llegar para darse cuenta que en la entrada se encontraban 5 casas grandes para perros. Ignorándolas pues estaban cerradas. Dio una vuelta por el edificio, repentinamente se detuvo en frente de la casa verde, olía "familiar" pero no podía ubicar donde, no era un buen lugar, podía ser descubierto por alguno de los perros, echando un vistazo al paisaje no pudo reconocer el paisaje por la noche, por lo que troto por el pueblo y usando los callejones junto a la obscuridad a su favor, logró pasar inadvertido por las desoladas calles, cuando llego a una residenciales había varios vehículos, pero solo uno se encontraba fuera del garaje, pero había un problema, había una farola junto a él, no podía acercarse sin ser descubierto.

Lo vio más detenidamente, si no se equivocaba era un Toyota tercel de 1990, dando un vistazo a su alrededor vio casa por casa, buscando cualquier señal de movimiento y después en las calles y no encontró nada, el lugar esta desierto, una noche silenciosa, solamente interrumpido por el zumbido de un transformador eléctrico cercan.

Corrió hasta la parte trasera del automóvil, no quería estar más tiempo de lo necesario expuesto, solo le tomo unos segundos recorrer todo el tramo se preparaba para arrastrarse por debajo del coche y retirar los seguros junto con cualquier alarma, cuando por casualidad miro por la puerta del pasajero y ve algo que lo deja pasmado.

La puerta no estaba asegurada «Es mi día de suerte» completamente alegre, jalo la manija y con un fuerte pero rápido crujido que corto el ambiente del lugar, la puerta se abrió. Esto lo alerto, pudo haber despertado a alguien y venir a investigar por lo que entro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, silenciosamente.

Escondido en el descansa pies, esperaba ser descubierto pronto y cada minuto que pasaba parecían horas, con las orejas plegadas y su rostro nervioso, después de una media hora decidió asomarse, la calle seguía igual de desierta por lo que rápidamente fue al asiento del conductor, pero su suerte se acabó, no había llaves, pero al menos era automático.

Con una pequeña sonrisa fue al tablero inferior. «El dueño, habrá pensado que sin la llave» abriéndolo con un pequeño golpe vio los cables junto a los fusibles. «no se podrían robar el coche» cruzando varios cables, aunque le resulto difícil lo logro. «Que ingenuo» El coche con un bajo rugido, se encendió «Y, guala»

Moviendo la palanca de cambios, empezó a acelerar lentamente hasta que llego a la esquina de la calle, dando una vuelta encendió las luces. Tardo unos pocos minutos en salir del pueblo por la carretera y a un kilómetro de distancia se estaciono y estirando su pata abrió la guantera y entre el montón de cosas empezó a buscar un mapa cuando accidentalmente roza un objeto triangular e intrigado lo saca usando sus dos patas para descubrir que se trata de un celular, pero al encenderlo quedo consternado, como fondo de pantalla se encontraba una mujer algo regordeta con un traje formal abrazando a una gallina como si fuese un chihuahueño «Esto no se ve todos los días» Fue su primer pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza ignoro la imagen para buscar algo que pudiera ayudar y entre las aplicaciones encuentra un mapa por GPS «Esto funciona» al abrirlo, pensó que no pudieron traerlo por más de 150 kilómetros a la redonda así que delimito el área de búsqueda, habiendo varios lagos en ese rango cuando se detuvo uno en específico, tenía una de las orillas en forma de cuña. Lo reconoció de inmediato «95.3 kilómetros de distancia» él pensó que estaría más lejos, sin más marco la ubicación para que le diera la ruta más rápida y volvió a acelerar.

Le tomo dos horas en llegar, sobre todo porque 1/3 del camino era por tierra, y el auto no estaba diseñado para eso. Con el freno puesto, cruzo otros cables para apagar el motor. bajando del coche y cerrándolo, empezó a trotar.

Tardo cinco minutos en llegar a la madriguera, al entrar noto a Kix dormido al fondo, dejando soltar un suspiro y sonriendo de alivio, cuando nota que está abrasando algo, así que se acercó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Se dio una gran sorpresa, Su pequeño hermano se encontraba abrazando su antiguo equipo «Lo abra desenterrado» solo para fruncir el ceño al verle el rostro, cercas de sus ojos se encontraban lagrimas secas y por la cantidad, estimo que lloro por horas. Eso lo desgarro, empezó a sollozar en silencio y acercándose a él, se acostó a un lado para abrazarlo. Kix al sentir el calor inconscientemente soltó el equipo para darse la vuelta y se acurruco en el pecho de Ázzuen —Perdón—. Le susurro al darle un beso entre las orejas, ahora no podía lamberlo.

Apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula, se odiaba a sí mismo, ocasionarle un dolor así a alguien tan cercano. Se odio por no darse cuenta de eso.

Lentamente él también se quedó dormido bajo la calidez de la madriguera.

En la mañana, los primeros rayos de sol estaban entrando en la madriguera. Despertando a Kix, Había estado llorando toda la noche, y soñando ver morir a su hermano, eso hasta que una calidez lo invadió, no sabe cuándo paso, pero lo tranquilizo.

Solo para darse cuenta que esa calidez seguía ahí, rápidamente abrió los ojos alterado, cuando logra ver quién es el invasor, solo hay un lobo con ese antifaz tribal, empieza a llorar efusivamente abrasándolo con fuerza. —Por favor, que no sea un sueño—. Susurro al soltar un moco. —Y si lo es, nunca quiero despertar.

Esto despertó a Ázzuen, quien logro oír a Kix. —Abre los ojos, no es un sueño—. Le susurró al oído, quien no se dio cuenta que los apretó con fuerza. —Vamos, mírame.

Él no quería abrirlos, solo los oprimió aún más. —No quiero que pasa si los abro y desapareces—. Su cola estaba baja y agitándola levemente.

Con su pata subió el mentón de Kix para verlo claramente. —No desapareceré, te lo prometo— le dijo lo más tranquilo y confiado que pudo. Kix lentamente abrió los ojos, solo para ver que él seguía ahí.

—Eres real —grito mientras se lanzaba para abrasar su cuello. —Pensé que habías muerto—. Sus lágrimas caían mientras usaba un tono bajo y desgarrador. —Debería odiarte, pero no puedo.

Ázzuen solo pudo abrasarlo con más fuerza. —Perdón—. Empezó a frotar suavemente su espalda. —Perdón por olvidarme de ti—. No pudo soportarlo y también empezó a llorar. —Perdón por hacerte sufrir—. Su voz se volvió inestable, no soportaba lo que hiso, se asqueo de sí mismo. —Perdón por todo.

Un poco después dejaron de llorar y pasaron una hora abrasados hasta se liberaron acostados.

—Y que paso. —Le pregunto ladeando la cabeza y dejando caer su oreja.

Ázzuen rio ligeramente, se veía tan tierno. Con delicadeza le lengüeteo para limpiarle las lágrimas secas. Kix solo se enojó y haciendo un puchero retiro la cara.

Al ver esto solo suspiro. —No lo logre, llegue tarde—. Cerro momentáneamente los ojos mientras apuntaba su hocico al cielo. —después de salir, me desmaye—. Se detuvo momentáneamente antes de abrir los ojos. —Recordé lo que no quería volver a ver.

Kix lo entendió, ya sabía su historia. No completamente, pero si lo necesario para comprender —Los odias, ¿cierto? —. pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Ázzuen solo cerro los ojos. — A veces quisiera hacerlo—. giro su cabeza para ver a Kix a los ojos. —Pero por más que intento, no puedo— termino con la mirada gacha. —Pero aun así no puedo perdonarlos— Lo último fue un susurró, pero Kix si alcanzo a escucharlo.

Kix se inclinó hacia delante y sobrepasando el osco de Ázzuen le empezó a limpiar las lágrimas. —Puedes perdonarlos, como acabo de hacerlo— con suavidad se apartó dándole su sonrisa zorruna.

Antes de contestar, Ázzuen se mordió el labio inferior. —No es tan sencillo.

Kix solo frunció el ceño ligeramente —¿Por qué?

Ázzuen miro al vacío por un momento. —Yo—. Por unos segundos hubo un completo silencio. —No sé.

Kix no se encontraba satisfecho con la respuesta, tenía que esperar que todavía era un tema delicado. —Y que haremos ahora.

El lobo se quedó un rato mirando el lago tranquilo, sabía que sería más difícil encontrar comida por el incendio reciente. También podían volver a la civilización que dejo, no le gustaba la idea, pero era lo único que quedaba, solo esperaba que su cuenta de banco en el extranjero siguiera vigente. —Supongo que volver a ese pueblo, se veía tranquilo. Buscaremos donde quedarnos.

Kix se sorprendió completamente —¿Pueblo? ¿Qué pueblo? —. empezó a mover su cola efusivamente, su hermano nunca lo dejo acercarse a los humanos, pero él siempre quiso estar cercas de alguno.

Ázzuen, divertido por la nueva actitud de su hermano le respondió —Es un pueblo cercano, está en la costa y parecía pacifico, creo que se llamaba bahía de aventura—. Termino al recordar el GPS.

—¿Enserio? Y que esperamos, ¡Vamos! —. grito Kix mientras saltaba dando vueltas, todavía no sabe dónde saca esas energías de tan repente.

—Tranquilo, primero vamos por mis cosas—. Se quería llevar su equipo de infiltración, nunca se sabe cuándo será útil.

Kix completamente excitado fue corriendo a la madriguera por las cosas.

Ázzuen solo negó con la cabeza, aún más divertido. Solo para neutralizar su mirada —Supongo que es hora de dejar ir el pasado atrás— Termino dando un largo suspiro.

lo siento, parece que olvide eliminar algunos borradores, ya lo corregí


End file.
